Tontiando por tu amor
by Natuchi23
Summary: Un secuestro...una bella haciendose la tonta y un monto de risas.. pero primero que todo UN AMOR tan grande que vencerá la ansiedad de poder de un hombre. El corazón puede mas que la razón es momento de demostrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefario**

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de el hombre que me había secuestrado aunque malo no era; su increíble corazón y el de toda su familia era como el mas maravilloso tesoro que uno quisiera, lastima que gente como yo no lo mereciera.

Jamás podría recibir tanto amor porque no lo merezco, eso lo e demostrado hace un momento. Estaba destruyendo a su familia los que se portaron como una familia conmigo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Eso arruinaría todo y podría ocasionar mi muerte…

¿Lo amaba tanto? ¿y a su familia?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Bella POV**

Todavía no podía creer que me dejara convencer por las imbeciles de mis "amigas", las que ahora me habían dejado abandonado para irse a bailar o mejor dicho restregar a muchachos que solo pensaban en meterlas en la cama. Me enfoque en mirar al club nocturno al que habíamos llegado hace horas, todo estaba tranquilo pero eso no evitaba que sintiera esa sensación de que algo pasaría.

Dejando todos esos pensamientos atrás me levante y dirijo a la salida seguida de mis guardaespaldas; se deben preguntar porque tengo uno es simple, mi padre Charlie es un mafioso en pocas palabras todos el que tuviera un lazo con el podría correr riesgo, y aunque jamás e recibido un ataque no podía exponerme.

A fuera del local se encontraban pocas personas dándose besos o ya borrachos, lo que en verdad me intrigo fue el carro negro que estaba en frente nuestro no pude fijarme en que modelo era por que un ruido llamo completamente mi atención.

Un disparo hacia mi defensor y esta cayó irrevocablemente muerto… a mis pies; sentí como mi corazón trataba de salirse de mi pecho busque una salida pero se me fue imposible al ver frente a mi una sombra, solo fue un segundo hasta que el me tapara la boca con una pañuelo y que todo se volviera oscuridad….

Al despertar lo primero que note fue la luz que desprendía el lugar en el que me encontraba; la cama era desconocida para mi al igual que todo lo demás. Solo cuando oí pasos acercándose es que algo en mi cabeza hiciera "Click" y pude recordar….el disparo, pañuelo….

Me levante de la cama rápidamente, estaba a punto de correr hacia la puerta pero los pasos cada vez se acercaban mas; tenia que pensar en algo y rápido. Estaba claro lo que pasaba.

Estaba secuestrada y tratarían sacarme información para hundir a mi padre para luego matarme; lo mejor que podía hacer era no darles información pero había oído como sacaban información y no quería pasar por eso. Tendría que hacerme la tonta…. ¡si! Eso es lo que debía hacer así también bajarían la guardia y podría huir. Pero como tenia que comportarme nunca e sido hueca aunque toda mi vida me junte con..

¡Jessica y Lauren!

Cuando se abría la puerta ya había tomado la decisión por lo que puse cara de niña asustada y…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Edward POV**

Luego de lanzar el primer disparo dándole a gorila que protegía a la "niña" esa, vi como Emmett seguía con el resto de plan, al rato teníamos a una desmayada Isabella en la parte de atrás del carro, me pase mirándola todo el camino era hermosa parecía un ángel pero no me podía confiar era hija de un mafioso…de mi mayor enemigo.

Si preguntan quien soy es fácil, Edward Cullen hijo del ex famoso Carlisle Cullen quien fue hundido por mas ni menos el padre de la ahora mi prisionera. Mi familia resurgiría mientras él caía junto a toda su familia. Junto a este bello ángel.

Basto solo una orden para que uno de los gorilas, que nos acompañara levantara a Isabella caminara hacia la que seria la habitación de nuestra prisionera por las semanas que siguen; basto una mirada a mis hermanos para saber que teníamos que platicar; en la sala también se encontraban toda mi familia …serios.

¡Genial!

-Es una niña no podemos hacerle esto!- Esme saco su modo madre en mal momento..doble genial que se dote el sarcasmo por favor.

Pasamos horas discutiendo nuestro siguiente movimiento sin importar las quejas de las chicas; había que librarse de personas como Charlie Swan a cualquier precio y no es como si tuviéramos a su hija en un calabozo ¡le habíamos dado una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa!. Solo esperaba que se supiera comportar.. lo rezaba todo el camino a su habitación y lo suplique cuando tome el picaporte de la puerta.

Hay estaba ella parada como un ángel su mirada me analizo antes de cambiarla completamente y preguntar con….miedo aunque en su mirada se podía apreciar el orgullo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?- me esperaba esa pregunta pero jamás de la hija de un mafioso era absurdo ¡que mas motivo hay para que te secuestren que tu padre!. Logre controlarme lo suficiente antes de decirle algo indebido no estaba aquí para esto, me habían ordenado bajarla y eso haría.

-Acércate tenemos mucho que hablar pero no aquí.

Dudo un segundo antes de acercarse y tomar la mano que le extendía, sus pasos eran dudosos al seguirme pero mantuve su mano fuertemente agarrada por si intentaba huir. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se tropezó cayendo en mis brazos, sus ojos eran hermosos me atraían mágicamente pero al abrir su boca todo se arruino.

-Podrías dejar de verme se que soy hermosa y no niego de que eres ultra sexy… pero corazón creo que eres gay ¡te pintaste el cabello!- su voz era angelical pero era tanta la vanidad que trasmitía su cuerpo que la separe de mi en un segundo; pude oír risas detrás de mi que inmediato reconocí como las de mi familia, pero lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez eran sus palabras.

¡Me dijo GAY! Y lo peor se metió con mi cabello.

Cuanto ahora quería que se fuera caído por las escaleras, contuve toda mi rabia y baje lo que restaba de las escaleras con mi ego mal herido.

-JAJA muchacha me caes bien jaja- dice mi "compasivo" hermano Emmett rodeando con sus brazos a la "angelito" esa. Lo que nadie de mi familia se esperaba fuera que volviera a hablar con un tono de acides que sobrepasaba los limites; era claro esta mocosa se creí mucho y cuanto quería bajarle YO esos humitos.

-Pues discúlpame pero TU no me caes bien, entonces por favor separa tus… brazos llenos de esteroides de mi.

Falto poco para que Rosalie se le lanzara encima lo que nadie de esta familia lamentaría; hasta Esme había olvidado sus reproches de que era solo una "niña".

-Bueno ahora me dirán ¿qué hago aquí?

-Tu padre Charlie es….-dice Carlisle luego de reponerse de el ataque verbal a uno de sus hijos pero Isabella no lo dejo terminar….

-Mafioso y ¿que? Por eso me tienen que tener aquí en especial ¡Hoy! Tengo que ir a la fiesta

¡es la fiesta del año!...

Siguió diciendo idioteces por largo rato, las miradas que nos echamos mi familia eran completamente claras ¡era mas tonta que una roca! Aunque algo en mi tenia una pequeña duda de este hecho. Su mirada cuando entre a la habitación era inteligente…analítica.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola díganme si les gusta la idea**

**Será divertido de eso no queda duda**

**Pero decesito su opinión **

**Dejen Reviews please**

**besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Los demás días a la presentación nos quisimos mantener alejados de ella, solo habíamos ido a su habitación a darle la comida o ver si todo estaba bien; y hubiésemos seguido así si no fuera por orden de nuestra madre que la había perdonado con la escusa "debe de haber estado nerviosa". Por eso ella se encontraba bajando las escaleras acompañada de Alice quien no tenia buena cara. Nadie se levanto de la mesa a saludarla y mucho menos tratamos de hablar durante la cena. Conclusión todo estaba en completo silencio y Alice no pudo soportar un segundo mas…

-Ehh el otro día vi un programa de chiste….- no pude evitar rodar los ojos ¿no pudo decir algo mas inteligente?

-Oh yo tengo uno especial para la rubia- Nuestra miradas van directamente a Isabella, pero fue solo Rosalie la que se levanto y la miro fijamente por un momento estuve a punto de levantarme y agarrarla pero en ese momento comenzó a hablar- ¿Por que las rubias no hablan mientras hacen el amor ? …..Porque sus madres les dijeron que no hablasen con desconocidos. ¿Eso te pasa muy seguido ZORRA?

La sala estuvo paralizada por un momento antes de que Rosalie se le lanzara encima, tratamos de separarlas enserio solo que a una velocidad mas lenta de la usual…se merecía unos cuantos golpes. Por eso cuando la separamos Isabella tenia un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda y el labio partido pero todos debimos admitir que sabia defenderse ya que Rosalie estaba igual de condiciones o peor.

-Llévense a Isabella- nos ordena mi padre mientras buscaba el botiquín de emergencia; escuche como Isabella susurraba maldiciones en contra de Rosalie y nuestra en voz baja; el asenso a su cuarto fue silencioso pero eso cambio cuando llegue a la habitación.

-Se podría saber en que coño estabas pensando..si es que pensabas – sabia que estaba siendo brusco pero nadie JAMÁS se metía con mi familia y Rosalie era parte de ella.

-Mira teñido me sueltas o te pateo tus bolas OK- Si, eso definitivamente me hizo explotar la poca paciencia que tenia se fue al cayo, estaba a punto de responderle cuando un estruendo me interrumpe.

Me volteo a observar y lo que veo era para quedarme en Shock para toda mi vida; mi cuñada Rosalie estaba forceando con mi hermano Emmett y Jasper quien no podían sostenerla, sus ojos fijos en Isabella quien se encontraba junto a mi, era como una Leona…. buscando su presa quien era nuestra prisionera y teníamos que mantener viva aunque ella hacia que todo se complicara. Cuando pude reaccionar sentí como era alejado de Isabella por los brazos de mi cuñada y como sin demora dirigía su puño al rostro de mi ángel; toda la familia definitivamente estaba conmocionada y mas al ver que no se conformaba con un golpe. Esta vez fue mil veces peor que antes para separarlas, hasta nosotros recibimos arañazos y golpes (los cuales eran muy fuertes). Al final estábamos todos en la sala exceptuando a Carlisle quien se encontraba curando a Isabella; fue cuando escuchamos a Carlisle bajar que todos levantamos la vista pero aun así nadie quiso hablar.

-Como esta? – se atrevió a decir Alice aunque su voz se oía temblorosa.

-Bien solo que podría tener una Costilla rota, lo que nos complica todo el asunto.- Su voz nos hizo estremecer Carlisle no era una persona violenta ni mucho menos pierde el control fácilmente pero ahora en su voz se podía percibir la ira.

-No fue nuestra culpa, tu la viste se metió conmigo y….- Trato Rosalie de justificarse pero eso no serviría mi padre estaba que votaba fuego por las orejas.

-Y tu te le lanzaste encima pero no solo una ves sino DOS veces….en que pensabas? Mejor dicho en que pensaban todos porque muy bien sé, que no impidieron que le saltara encima y que la moliera a golpes. Pero ahora no solo tendrán que cuidarla hasta que se recupere sino que pasaran 5 horas diarias hasta que ella salga de esta casa. Entendido?

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que se fuera y dejándonos hay totalmente anonadados y furiosos con la misma persona. Isabella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pues bueno por esa razón es que ahora me encontraba aquí; sentado en el extremo mas lejano de la gran mesa del comedor junto a Rosalie, Emmett que se encontraban a mi derecha y Alice con Jasper a mi izquierda pero no solo eso sino que frente a mi, en el otro extremo se encontraba Isabella quien no despegaba la vista de nosotros. Era un silencio totalmente incomodo pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo aunque sabíamos que no saldríamos de aquí sin conocer por lo menos una cosa de ella y viceversa. Y tendríamos que apurarnos por que mi padre ya había venido una vez y al no haber visto un progreso nos había dejado otras 5 horas mas encerrados. Fue cuando quedaban 20 minutos para que llegara de nuevo mi padre que el silencio se rompió por la voz de mi hermana Alice…

-Me gustan la compras…- dijo pero se callo al ver a Isabella levantar la mano silenciándola; todos estábamos atentos por si quisiera hacer un comentario malicioso.

-No necesito saber nada de ti, suficiente tengo con estar aquí.

-Así y como piensas salir de aquí- dice Rosalie ácidamente y antes de continuar en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa nada agradable- si es que piensas.

Las miradas que se lanzaron eran de muerte por sentido común Emmett rodeo con sus brazos a Rosalie por si quisiera comenzar otra pelea de gatas. Todos vimos como Isabella se levantaba se dirigía a la puerta y ante nuestra atentas miradas saco de pelo palito con la que comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta, no creímos posible que se abriera pero al escuchar al seguro ceder todos quedamos con las bocas abiertas.

-Ahora saben una cosa mas de mi y yo que ustedes no pueden ni con su propio peso.

Luego de esto se fue y a todos nos quedo las misma pregunta ¿ si era tan tonta como lo hizo?. Cuando llego mi padre a vernos se quedo estupefacto al ver la puerta abierta y que Isabella no estaba pero rápidamente se puso furioso y subía rápidamente a la habitación de Isabella. Al principio me quede paralizado pero al escuchar los gritos de mi padre hacia Isabella fue como si algo creciera en mi pecho pero que no me dio tiempo a averiguar solo corrí al cuarto de Isabella. Ver a mi padre gritándole a Isabella hizo que sintiera ira, por lo que contra toda razón le golpeé en metía cara…rompiéndole la nariz y causando impresión en toda la familia quien nos habían alcanzado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Carlisle POV**

Hay cosas que jamás piensas que te pasaran a ti, una de esas era que un hijo te pegaría quizás debería estar enojado pero al ver como mira como se porta con Isabella es que lo comprendo. Se estaba enamorando y aunque esa idea me encantaba era un problema. Isabella era hija de nuestro mayor enemigo y por el comentario que hizo a continuación supe que eran completamente diferentes.

-Oh súper ¡tengo a mi propio súper héroe! Esto es de cine porque no repetimos todo y lo grabamos ¡ganaríamos en película dramática del año! Por que no la titulamos la Cullen la versión de monster moderna ¿no?

Era tanta la estupidez de sus palabras que la tensión de la habitación se rompió y algunos soltaron unas risitas. A mi lo único que me quedo por hacer fue echarle una palmada al hombro de Edward quien me miraba en modo de disculpa y salí del cuarto con Edward siguiéndome los talones.

-Papá lo siento yo no…

-Entiendo, no hace falta que te disculpes o haría lo mismo por tu madre.

Quizás no haya entendido la pequeña indirecta o quizás si pero no quería aceptarlo; solo espero que tarde o temprano entienda lo que su corazón esta comenzando a sentir por nuestra prisionera y por que le preocupo tanto cuando yo estaba enojado con ella. El la amaba y como padre deseaba que todo saliera bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola!**

**Hay muchos conflictos ¿no?**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado**

**Si es así dejen un Reviews**

**Besos**


End file.
